


Hungry

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Yaoi, by Clary Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Clary Sage--"Potato chips..." Duo sat up, his braid bouncing with him, and stared at his roommate. "Then you don't have a sweet tooth Heero, you've got a junk food addiction!" Before he could start his laughter rolling again, Heero slapped a hand over his mouth and managed a tiny glare.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Beer, eggs, butter, leftover take-out...there isn't shit to eat!" Duo whined and rubbed his leg absently with his foot. He stood in front of the open refrigerator, door in one hand and a sorry excuse for dinner in his other hand.  
  
"There has got to be something to eat in this house..." He muttered peevishly, trying to root around in the back of the fridge using his wrist, the apple he'd found nearly falling out of his hand. "I swear to god no one ever cares what's in this fridge but me." He continued to complain, finally giving up and slamming the door shut. His eyes wandered around the dark kitchen, narrowing as they met the blank wooden cabinets across the way. Maybe there'd be something in there... like a five-course dinner with dessert included. He could only hope as he began swinging open the cabinet doors, nearly feverish in his search.  
  
A few seconds later he concluded that no one ever went shopping in the house, no one cared about what they ate, and all he had for dinner was a measly apple. Feeling in a fine funk of a mood he stomped his way back up the stairs towards the room he'd wound up sharing with Heero. "He doesn't care what he eats, it's just food to him, fuel." He said the last word bitterly, kicking the bedroom door open, uncaring of the glare sent his way from Heero. "You don't care do you? You don't care that I'm starving to death!" He didn't even bother to see the response his declaration had on the other pilot, instead, flopping face down on his bed still holding the apple.  
  
"I'm starving, and this apple will not cut it, damned stupid non- shopping jerks that don't care about..." The rest of his muttering was lost in his pillow. He felt more than heard the shifting of floorboards and subtle slide of bare feet as Heero approached. A hand tentatively touched his arm and he jerked upright, swinging around and facing the dark haired boy. "Do you hear me Yuy! I'm starving here!" He held out the apple as if it were somehow all to blame, shaking it slightly before slumping down again. His head hung between his knees, braid thrown forward to wag along dolefully with him. "It's just not right..."  
  
"Duo..." The bed shifted as Heero sat down beside him, silence ringing the room with its frigid company. A few minutes passed, Duo merely shaking his head, gripping the lone apple until it dented slightly with the increasing pressure of his fingers. "Duo..." Heero's voice was slightly admonishing, the tone low and persuasive.  
  
Duo was just about to shout out his anger at having to starve after working so hard all day, after repairing his Gundam, showering in cold water, and then finding the fridge empty of food. When something landed in his lap. He glanced down, trying to register what it was; his eyes opening wide when he realized it was food. "What's that?" He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, he could see what it was, what he'd wanted to ask was why. Why was it sitting in his lap? Why had Heero given it to him? What on earth did it mean? He picked it up, letting the apple fall forgotten onto the bed, fingers wrapping tightly around the chocolate bar resting on his thighs. "Nevermind, I can see what it is...Is it really ok if I eat it? I'm not depleting your sources here am I?"  
  
Looking up he met a pair of darkened blue eyes, surprised to find them watching him.  
  
"It's just a candy bar Duo, I think I'll survive without it."  
  
"Humor from the boy who left his behind in the colonies?"  
  
Heero merely rolled his eyes and snorted softly. "Even I can have a sense of humor, besides..."  
  
"Besides?"  
  
Heero looked away, staring at the wall, shifting on the bed, fingers nervously toying with the comforter beneath him. Duo cleared his throat, nudging the stolid boy with the chocolate bar. "Come on, tell me, I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"I never had any candy before coming to earth...and...well..."  
  
"You like it! You like candy!" Duo practically crowed with delight, swinging his feet off the bed and laughing.  
  
"You promised not to laugh!"  
  
"I know...I'm" He broke off with a giggle, " I just never thought o _f you_ of all people as having a sweet tooth." He sat up, smiling at the frown directed at him. "Listen, I'm sorry I'm taking your stash from you, how about I share?"  
  
"It's ok...I uh...I have more..." Heero glared at the longhaired boy as he laughed again, rolling around on the bed in sheer delight. "Stop that! I was deprived as a child!"  
  
Duo only laughed harder, rolling over until he bumped into Heero's hip, where he lay in a heap chuckling against it. He didn't seem to notice that Heero had frozen the instant Duo slumped against his side with laughter. He never saw the look the dark-haired boy cast on him, eyes narrowing in contemplation, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.  
  
"I've got some potato chips, too..." Heero mumbled, absently turning Duo over onto his back again.  
  
"Potato chips..." Duo sat up, his braid bouncing with him, and stared at his roommate. "Then you don't have a sweet tooth Heero, you've got a junk food addiction!" Before he could start his laughter rolling again, Heero slapped a hand over his mouth and managed a tiny glare.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too, and I bet I can prove it." Duo said with a smirk, removing Heero's hand with a wink. He stood up, wondering where the most likely hiding place of so much junk food could be. The desk caught his eyes; one drawer still slightly pulled out. With a grin, he went over to it, pulling it the rest of the way out and gasping in surprise. It was filled to the brim with snack foods, chips, candy, gum, nuts, cookies. He shook his head in disbelief, never having imagined Heero to like that sort of thing. "Wow...this is quite the stash Heero." He breathed softly, fishing through the drawer and marveling at the sheer amount of sugary snacks residing within it.  
  
"Where do you think I go every time we hit a town?" Heero asked sarcastically, standing and joining the awestruck boy at the desk. He riffled through the candies and snacks, pulling out a piece of wrapped hardcandy, unwrapping it and almost joyfully popping it into his mouth.  
  
"I always figured you were checking it out for Ozzies, not checking it out for candy stores." Duo said with another grin, pulling out a package of chocolate chip cookies and thoughtfully perusing the ingredients. "I really wouldn't be any more surprised if I found the drawer below this was filled with sex toys." He said, preoccupied with wondering what on earth xanthum gum did for a cookie.  
  
The dead silence that followed that comment had him raising his eyebrows and turning towards Heero in shock. "You don't..." Heero's face had taken on a bright red glow, his eyes looking anywhere but at Duo. He fidgeted in place, settling on staring at his toes rather then at the boy beside him.  
  
Duo gazed at him for a long moment, and then slowly closed the junk food drawer before reaching for the drawer below it; his fingers shook as he tugged on the handle. At first nothing odd looking inside the drawer caught his eyes, it merely contained paper and a few spare pens, along with a bottle and some small cardboard boxes. Then he did a double take, reaching in and pulling out the bottle to read the label. "Astroglide?!"  
  
Heero's hand caught his, forcing him to drop the bottle back into the draw and shutting it quickly. "It's nothing."  
  
"It's lubricant for sex!" Duo yelled, trying to open the drawer again, wondering what could have been in the boxes. He was discovering all kinds of things, and his curiosity was killing him, though, glancing at Heero's face, curiosity wasn't the only thing that could kill him. "Come on Heero, I'm dying to know..." He put on his best wheedling face, pushing his lower lip out in a pout and opening his eyes wide.  
  
Heero's hand relaxed its grip on his wrist, and Duo yanked open the drawer again, bending over it to look at everything with interest. He picked out a box, opening it up and dumping out whatever was in it into his palm. A slim blue vibrator fell through his fingers and landed on the floor with a soft thump, turning itself on and buzzing gently. Duo's eyes grew even wider, and he knelt down, picking up the vibrator and examining it closely before shutting it off and slipping it back into its box. Carefully he put it back into the drawer, idly picking through the innocent seeming blank paper. Below the blank paper were magazines, Duo gasped upon discovering they weren't at all what he'd expected. They were gay magazines, boys with boys, men with men, jerking themselves off, jerking each other off, bending every which way to display their bodies.  
  
He didn't realize he'd been frozenly holding onto a fistful of the magazines, until Heero cleared his throat beside him, tugging them out of his hand and putting them back inside the drawer. Duo snapped out of his shock, turning to look at Heero at last, and finding the other boy staring back at him openly. "Heero you...I ...wow..." His head shook from side to side, as if trying to deny what he'd seen. "I never knew...never would have guessed..."  
  
"I never had porn on the colonies either." Heero said, his lips quirking slightly when Duo's eyes opened wide once more.  
  
"Yes, but it's...it's..." Duo couldn't seem to bring himself to point out that it wasn't the kind of porn he would have expected Heero to have. If he had ever even thought the other boy would go for porno of any sort.  
  
"Gay?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Duo nodded, his eyes drifting back to the open drawer. He pulled out another of the small boxes, carefully opening it and peering inside. A flesh colored penis stared back at him, and he felt beads of sweat popping out all over his body at the thought of Heero using it. Unbidden, images of Heero lying on his bed came to him, legs spread, head thrown back, hand working the plastic bit of fake flesh inside of his body. Duo shuddered, closing the box and leaning against the desk heavily, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.  
  
Heero eased the box from Duo's clutching fingers, dropping it back into the drawer and gazing silently at his companion. Then he smiled, a small tight little smile. "It's all your fault you know."  
  
Duo's head jerked up, his entire body becoming tense, his eyes clashed with Heero's, mouth opening to deny any such thing. And then he saw the small smile that sat on Heero's lips, a subtle little twist. "It is huh? And how do you figure that?"  
  
"You once said that I needed to get laid, and, well, I had to find out what that was first. So I asked around, and looked it up on the net, and well..."  
  
"So you promptly bought up a warehouse of gay magazines and a truckload of dildos and vibrators? I don't believe it." Duo made his way back to the bed, picking up the apple and biting into it, the crisp crunch of it the only sound in the room for several moments.  
  
"Well," Heero sat beside him, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. "There's a bit more to it than that."  
  
"Ok." Duo took another bite of the apple, wiping up the stray juice that dribbled down his chin. He felt as if he'd gone into shock, and he probably had. He kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look at the other boy, afraid of what he might see.  
  
"I never really knew what sex was before I came to earth, and then there was Relena, always wanting something from me, and you, telling me to get laid, and Quatre, giggling about having sex with Trowa...and well...I was confused."  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one breath." Duo muttered, wiggling his feet in a nervous gesture and nibbling his way around the core of the apple.  
  
"So when I looked it up, trying to find out what all the interest was about, there were so many choices. There were men with men, and women with women, and women with men, and children with adults and relatives with relatives." Heero sat up a little straighter trying to catch Duo's eyes, but the boy with the braid continued to thoughtfully chew his apple, refusing to meet his gaze. Heero sighed and went on. "I realized there was a lot more to this whole sex thing than I'd thought, it seemed to rule the world more than any government did..."  
  
"It does, everyone has it, most people like it, it's like the universal thing we all seem to have in common." Duo said quietly, tossing the remains of his apple across the room into a small trashcan. "So how did you figure out you like boys?"  
  
"Well, on some sites there were pictures or stories, some even had little movies to watch. So I spent some time sifting through them."  
  
"And then?" Despite himself Duo found his curiosity piqued, he moved a little closer to Heero, watching the expressions on the other boy's face as he talked.  
  
"Nothing seemed to ...excite me, at least I thought that's what the point of all of this stuff was. Right?" He looked up and met Duo's eyes, quickly looking away again when Duo nodded. "Some of it was disgusting, some it was just strange, and then I found this one site..."  
  
"So what was on it?"  
  
Heero shifted nervously, putting his feet onto the floor and resting his hands in his lap. He was quiet for a long time, merely staring at his bare toes. "There were boys...together...and I liked it. They were, they were kissing and ...playing..."  
  
"And you felt something?"  
  
"Yeah...I was..." Heero blushed slightly, meeting Duo's eyes again for a few seconds. "I was excited by it."  
  
"You mean you..."  
  
"Got hard."  
  
"I see..." Duo could feel his own cheeks flame at the thought. He could so easily see it all in his mind. Heero sitting in front of his laptop, staring at the screen, his cock slowly rising at the sight before him, maybe his hand slipping downwards, caressing himself. Duo shivered, abruptly standing up and pacing in front of the bed. "So that's when you decided you liked boys?"  
  
"No, not at all." Heero leaned back on the bed, pillowing his head with his arms and staring at the ceiling. "I still didn't have a clue what I liked, I only knew that this was the first thing that had excited me. The first thing that had made me...hard."  
  
Duo stilled in his pacing, eyeing the stretched out form on his bed, the long tan legs, flat stomach, bare arms. He could completely understand, not many things had made him horny in his life, until a certain wild haired boy had come into it. But he'd never shown it, never wanted Heero to know. And now...he didn't know what to think. "So when did you realize you liked boys?" Duo finally asked, plopping down on the bed beside Heero and watching his still face.  
  
"A few months ago..."  
  
"Am I going to have to drag it out of you? Or are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell you, I just don't want you to...laugh at me." Heero blushed again, sitting up and nearly bumping into Duo, who sat leaning close to him. His violet eyes wide and sparkling, lips parted slightly, his face wreathed with curiosity...and something else Heero couldn't identify. "Remember that time we had to stay in that disgusting motel?"  
  
"The one with the broken air conditioning unit, lack of television, nasty smell, windows that wouldn't open and the only thing that was worth anything being the shower?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"That's the one," Heero nodded, returning the grin with one of his own. "Remember what you wound up wearing to sleep in?"  
  
Duo thought about it for a few seconds, trying to recall. "Uh...I don't remember wearing anything, it was so damned hot in that room." His brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I remember we had to share a bed though."  
  
Heero nodded again, waiting for Duo to catch on.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Heero smiled, "Remember now?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept naked in the same bed with you..." Duo blushed to the roots of his hair, turning his head away and swallowing the sudden lump of nervousness that seemed to be choking him. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it, always sure that Heero had no interest in sex, let alone in the male body, but now, he saw it in a whole new light. "Ok, I know I must be missing something, tell me how this helped you figure out you liked boys."  
  
"Duo..." Heero rolled his eyes but decided to tell the story anyway, hope filling him. Perhaps, just maybe, Duo didn't mind.  
  
"Well, first you got annoyed with the heat, so you stripped until you were parading around in your underwear." Heero started, leaning back on his elbows and letting himself remember that hot night.  
  
"I was not parading." Duo said with a frown, wondering if maybe he had been unconsciously trying to get Heero's attention.  
  
"Whatever," Heero waved his hand in dismissal and went on, "Then you said the heat was killing you, and went to take a shower, leaving the door wide open."  
  
"I remember, you were sitting in front of your laptop, I didn't even think you'd noticed." Duo said softly, turning so he could rest his head on a pillow and stretching his legs out beside where Heero sat.  
  
"Well I did," Heero eased up the bed, lying beside Duo and turning his eyes to the ceiling along with him. "I watched you the entire time, that shower curtain didn't hide a thing. And as I watched you, you started singing, and...swaying...I could see your hair getting wet and sticking to you, you had your eyes closed..."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that field we crawled through earlier, wondering what it would be like to not be at war, to just sit in that field and let the sun warm me..."  
  
"You were beautiful," Heero turned his head, smiling at the statement on his friend's face. "After a few minutes I realized that not only was I watching you, I was...excited."  
  
"Hard?"  
  
"Very." He turned onto his side, staring openly at Duo's face, wondering what he was thinking. "I managed to make it go down before you got out of the shower, and pretended nothing had happened, you didn't seem to notice anything amiss."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then, a few hours later, we went to bed."  
  
"And I was naked."  
  
"Completely naked."  
  
"Hey, you wore your shorts to bed, didn't you?"  
  
"You bet. I didn't want to...disgust you..."  
  
"I don't think you ever could."  
  
"But later on, when you fell asleep, I watched you. I...took the sheet off you, and looked at you."  
  
"What else did you do?" Duo could see it, like a movie playing inside his mind. Heero easing the thin sheet off him, staring at his nude body, eyes sliding over everything he wanted to touch. Just like Duo had wanted to do so many times and hadn't. He turned onto his side, trying to hold back the blush that wanted to cover his face, and meeting Heero's blue eyes.  
  
"I...well...I did something I'd never done before." Heero said at last, looking down at the comforter they laid upon, and playing with a stray thread that poked out of it.  
  
"You jerked off?"

"Yes, twice."  
  
"Twice?!" Duo grinned despite himself, watching the images flow across the screen inside his head. Heero reaching down, rubbing himself through his shorts, biting his lips to keep back the sounds that would have tried to escape. Maybe he would have been tempted to touch Duo too, but he'd kept himself from doing that...or had he?  
  
"It felt so good the first time... so I did it again. And then halfway through the second time you turned over with your back to me and I..."  
  
"What? What did you do?"  
  
"What do you think I did?"  
  
"I don't know Heero, that's why I'm asking." Vaguely Duo remembered something new; a feeling he'd had that night. He'd been dreaming, one of the most erotic, hot dreams he'd ever had...  
  
"I touched you, rubbed against you, smelled your damp hair, licked the back of your neck..." Heero sighed, rolling over so his back was to Duo and curling up slightly. He couldn't believe he was saying these things, admitting what he'd done.  
  
Duo felt his breath hitch at the thought, his cock hardening to an almost painful level, eyes glued to Heero's back. What the hell was he just lying here for? Heero had just admitted he liked him, wanted him, and was turned on by him. It was a dream come true and all he could do was lie like a stone. "So this doesn't explain the sex toys." Though Duo knew it did, he merely wanted to hear Heero confess some more. He bit back a grin, inching over to the other boy and tentatively curling up behind him, careful to keep his erection from rubbing against him. "Why'd you buy those?"  
  
Heero snorted, tensing up as he felt Duo's breath on the back of his neck, the warm body behind him such an unbelievable turn on, that for a few moments he had trouble remembering what had just been asked. Then he remembered, and relaxed slightly, inching back into the loose embrace Duo held him in.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what it felt like...you know, sex..." He could feel the heat emanating from Duo's groin where it barely pressed against his ass, the hardness nestled between his cheeks making him nearly groan. "I wanted to use one on you..." He managed to get out, feeling Duo rocking ever so slightly against him. He heard a small whimper, Duo's fingers tightening on his hip. "Still want to..." He waited breathlessly, wondering how Duo would respond to that little confession.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Heero froze, had Duo actually just said... "Ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." The hand on Heero's hip pulled him back and then twisted his body around, so that they once more faced each other. Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's, looking through his eyelashes at the face so close to his own. "I've never felt that sort of thing before..."  
  
"You mean you've never...had sex?" Heero was amazed, he'd always figured Duo had done everything he hadn't, he'd always seemed so knowledgeable. Duo nodded, his lips so close to Heero's own that their breath mingled.  
  
"Never..." He closed the small space between their mouths, lips brushing against Heero's softly, his breath catching as Heero groaned and moved against him. He never thought any human touch could feel quite this good, so warm, hot even, Heero's lips soft against his, hands coasting over his body. Tentatively he licked at Heero's lower lip, sliding his tongue along it, feeling the smooth texture, the other boy's mouth opening to him, allowing him inside.  
  
Their tongues met, slick against each other, sliding together. Duo gasped as one of Heero's hands slid between them, caressing the bulge that was tenting the front of his shorts. He pressed forward, his fingers tangling in Heero's hair, tugging his head closer, deepening the kiss. He was so hard it hurt, cock throbbing from the mere proximity of his friend. After a few seconds more, he managed to pull his head back, panting and staring into Heero's open eyes. "Well?" He grinned and raised a questioning brow.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Heero grinned back at him, slipping off the bed to land on the floor in a heap. He quickly scrambled up, practically dashing to the desk drawer in his excitement. He opened it, wondering what to use, then smiled secretly, pulling out a few items. He turned; finding Duo had taken the time to strip off his shorts and shirt and was now completely naked, stretched out on the bed, arms raised above his head. He met Heero's eyes and smiled nervously, hips wiggling, erection slick against his stomach.  
  
"So what do you have for me?"  
  
Heero was having trouble keeping the grin of sheer delight off his face. This was something he'd daydreamed of doing, night dreamed of doing, wet dreamed of doing, he'd pretty much been craving it since he'd found out just what sex was. He knew how it felt to be penetrated now, and he'd masturbated far too frequently after the motel incident. But, he had yet to try actual sex, he was so excited by the prospect of not only having it, but also getting to do it with the one person he knew he'd enjoy, he felt as if he'd explode. So much so, that when Duo asked what he had for him, all he could do was stare open mouthed at what he was about to finally be able to touch, have sex with, and completely enjoy...Duo.  
  
"Well?" Duo sat up, inching down the bed and peering at whatever Heero was holding curiously. "You know, I think this is going to be fun." He said with an innocent smile, tugging on Heero's arm and pulling him closer until his knees bumped the edge of the bed. "So what do you have?"  
  
Heero managed to finally break out of his state of delirious happiness and answer. "Toys," he nodded to himself, setting the items down on a corner of the bed and flinging himself towards Duo. They fell together in a laughing heap, grinning at one another for a few seconds before their lips met in a kiss that laid waste to all thought. Tongues tangled, hair was pulled, erections collided, and Heero's shorts flew across the room to spank the wall soundly.  
  
Heero was pleasantly surprised to find he enjoyed kissing, that was something else he'd yet to try. So he set to experimenting with it, studying it as methodically as he did everything he took an interest in. He paused long enough to lean back and regain some of his breath, and examined Duo's mouth, taking his time, he leaned down once more, slowly brushing his lips against Duo's. It was...pleasant, soft, yielding, tasting vaguely of apple and of course, of Duo. Sitting back up, he leaned on his elbows, twisting to one side and repeating the soft kiss. It only seemed to get better; his heart feeling like it was contracting at the fleeting touches he bestowed on the warm lips, so he decided to move on, and see just how good it could get.  
  
Duo's eyes were closed, his lips parted ever so slightly, breath coming in short, even gasps. When Heero leaned away again, he opened his eyes, smiling softly up at the messy haired boy. "That was nice..."  
  
He wiggled a bit, inching closer and sliding one bare leg along the bed, then dexterously grabbing one of the objects at the foot of it with his toes and bringing it up to his hand. He held the item up, looking at it with interest. "The blue one huh?" He waggled the slim blue vibrator he'd dumped onto the floor earlier, briefly turning it on and then off again with a giggle. "Have you actually used _all_ of these?"  Heero nodded, stealing a quick kiss and sitting up, taking the vibrator and carefully balancing the flat end of it on a fingertip.  
  
Duo laughed, smacking the nearest piece of bare flesh, which happened to be Heero's nicely toned thigh. "You know all the tricks eh?"  
  
"Mhm..." He glanced down, skimming his eyes along the smooth flesh of Duo's chest, eyes lowering further until they rested on the arousal proudly thumping against Duo's abdomen. "This one is just for starters...you've never umm...done...?" Heero left the question hanging, strangely embarrassed.  
  
Duo blushed in response, eyelashes lowering and a sneaky smile crossing his lips. "Nope...never, though, I've wanted to try ever since I..." He turned a brighter shade of red and barely managed to whisper the last few words. "Met you." He glanced up quickly, and relaxed when he found Heero was smiling at him, still balancing the vibrator on his fingertip with ease. "So are you just going to play with it? Or are you going to use it?" He finally asked, lying back and trying to calm his suddenly racing pulse.  
  
"I've never done it to someone else...I'm not exactly sure...well, what to do." He shook his head, "I mean of course I know what to do...it's just...different."  
  
"Well I would hope so, just, do what you do to yourself." Duo gave him a bright smile, spreading his legs and resting his arms beneath his head.  
  
"Ok..." Heero set the vibrator down, reaching for the items at the foot of the bed and sifting through them until he found the Astroglide, he gazed at Duo for a moment, then poured a liberal amount onto his palm. "I think it's best when you're relaxed." He mumbled, and deciding that Duo didn't really look all that relaxed, he set about remedying the situation.  He leaned over, placing his lips first to Duo's neck, then slowly trailing them lower, he spent some time getting to know a nipple, finding it was fun to see what the various reactions were to different stimuli. A gentle bite produced a little moan, a hard suck created a deeper groan, and a teasing flicking had Duo positively writhing. He smirked and moved a bit lower, running his tongue along a rib or two, then snaking it out over the silky skin of Duo's stomach and dipping briefly into his belly button, which produced a shocked little giggle.  
  
Deciding Duo was relaxed enough; he slathered the slim vibrator with the lube, and eased himself between the long legs of his friend.  "Hmmm, I have an idea..." He muttered, maneuvering Duo's legs to the side and slipping behind the longhaired boy. "Rest back against me, and spread your legs over mine." He commanded, trying to restrain himself from coming right then and there when he felt Duo's firm, tight little ass resting against his erection. "Up a little..." He managed to gasp. "Ok, raise your arms." Duo did so, wrapping them loosely around Heero's neck.  
  
"Can't kiss like this." He moaned, shifting slightly and nearly sending Heero over the edge of his sanity.  
  
"I know, but now I can do what I do to myself...to you."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Heero nuzzled the soft flesh of Duo's neck, pulling the long braid from between them and tossing it over one shoulder. He ran his hand lightly down Duo's chest, twisting a nipple and then moving on once more, his fingers soon met with the hard shaft rising between the boy's legs, and he wrapped his hand around it. He spread his legs further apart, forcing Duo's to open wider as well, and began to slowly slide his hand up and down the shaft in his grasp. He brushed his lips against the smooth neck beneath his nose, bringing the vibrator between their legs and resting it at Duo's entrance.  
  
Steadily pumping the hard cock in one hand, he rubbed the wet tip of the toy against Duo. A little moan met his ears, and he began very carefully pushing it inside, his teeth nipping at an earlobe, breath coming faster just with knowing what Duo was feeling. "How is it?" He asked somewhat breathlessly, inexorably sliding the vibrator deeper, Duo's erection pulsing gently in his palm.  
  
"Dd...ddifferent...uhhnn...mmm..." Duo's head shook from side to side, his eyes closed, panting and trying to hold still. But he found his hips kept wanting to raise, he wanted it deeper inside of himself, wanted to feel it harder. "More...give me more..." He whispered, spreading his legs wide apart and bracing himself on Heero's lap, pushing down and moaning loudly when he felt the vibrator slip further inside his body. Suddenly he tensed, head snapping back as a low humming emanated from inside of him. Heero had switched on the toy, letting the vibrations relax muscles and melt away tenseness, like a massage for the inside. It slid the rest of the way in easily, Duo's muscles clamping down on it, thighs tensing as he started to push himself up and down. His arms gripped Heero's head, mouth open wide as he lost himself in the sensation, never imagining anything could feel so purely good.  
  
Heero watched in fascination, his own arousal throbbing against his stomach. After a few more seconds of pumping the vibrator he stopped, nearly laughing when Duo whined and tried to keep going. "I have something better now..." He whispered, pulling the toy out, he let his fingers play for a moment, pushing two inside of Duo and thrusting them deep, answering the groan the longhaired boy let out with one of his own.  
  
"Ahhh...whhat ccould possibbbl...mmmm be bbbetter...?"  
  
Heero eased out from behind the boy, laying him gently back against the pillows before slipping his fingers out. "Another toy." He said, chuckling quietly and dropping the slim blue vibrator onto the bed. Carefully he chose the next one, and held it up for Duo to inspect.  
  
"Wow...what on earth..." Duo took it, eyeing it dubiously. "Heero I really don't think this one will fit, it's all bendy, and way too long." He flipped it over, wondering if looking at it from a different angle would make a difference, it didn't, the thing was still huge, no matter how he looked at it.  
  
"Silly, it's for both of us." Heero crawled over until he sat across from Duo, parting his legs again, and laying them on top of his own. "I've never really gotten to use this one properly...since you need two people for it..." He leaned back, spreading Duo open with one hand and placing the large double ended dildo carefully against the other boy. "I think you'll have to uhh, touch yourself this time." He smiled shyly across at Duo, feeling as if he were dreaming. The situation was so odd that he had nothing to compare it with, but it felt right somehow, and he realized, he was having fun, not to mention he was so horny he thought he might burst. He teased the relaxed opening, tentatively nudging the dildo against it. The head of it slipped in easily and Duo gasped in surprise.  
  
"Whoa...it's bigger...aahhh...nice..." Duo rocked gently against it, pushing himself further onto it his hands gripping the pillow beneath his head tightly. The feeling of the hard, fleshy texture delving inside of him, stretching him mercilessly, was exquisite. Though, even in the midst of it, he couldn't wait to feel Heero inside of him, hard and hot, body sliding against his own. The mere thought had him slamming down onto the length of the dildo, crying out in absolute pleasure at the sensation.  
  
Heero quickly managed to pop open the lube and cover the other end of the toy with it, dying to feel what Duo was so obviously enjoying. "Duo...Duo...stop for a moment?"  
  
"Mmm, do I have to?" Hair was sticking out from his braid, chest heaving with exertion, his violet eyes practically glowing with lust.  
  
"Just for a second..."  
  
"Mmmk..." Duo stilled himself with a great effort, and lay panting, waiting. He could feel himself pulsing around the plastic shaft, flexing and drawing it in deeper despite his efforts to remain motionless. He watched as Heero began slowly pushing the other end into himself, raising his hips up and gradually sliding it inside. A low moan escaped Heero, a long sighing sound as they became joined by the erotic sex toy.  
  
Duo's toes curled, his ankles wrapped beneath Heero's back, he bent his knees a little, pushing down, gratified to draw an even more intense growl from the other boy. Slowly, carefully, they began moving together, each riding his end of the solid, double-ended cock. Heero grabbed the knees on either side of his stomach, spreading them wide apart and slamming upwards, howling as he fully impaled himself. He lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and watched Duo as he threw his head back and began rocking in earnest. His body was beaded with sweat; arousal slapping against his belly, the long braid nearly unraveled with the heat he was generating. Unconsciously he was murmuring Heero's name, lips moving to chant it out, eyes shut tightly. "Heero...Heero...aaaahhh..." He started to move faster, losing the rhythm completely, thrusting his body up and down, back and in. The flared head of the dildo inside of him was rubbing against something that was causing white lights to burst behind his eyelids.  
  
Heero felt it too, his body massaged from the inside, the fake dick so deep and thick, jamming within his tight channel. He was having trouble breathing it felt so good, but he knew he'd have to stop soon if he wanted to be inside of Duo himself. With an effort that almost made him pass out, he managed to still his body, though his rear still pulsed, and Duo still moved haphazardly, causing the dildo to fuck him harder. Crying out softly, Heero slipped off of it, pulling it out of Duo and tossing it to one side. He threw himself on top of the other boy, their lips meeting in a wet, deep kiss, tongues slickly moving against one another at a frantic pace.  
  
Heero remembered at the last moment to pour a dollop of lube onto his erection, right before he slid into the hot, stretched depths of the writhing boy beneath him. They both stopped, cherishing the sudden heat and intensity of at last being joined by something alive, each other. Duo's legs raised, one foot hooking over Heero's shoulder, the other around his back. His eyes opened, violet and darkened with desire, telling Heero all he needed to know in that one moment.  
  
A heartbeat of a pause followed as they stared at one another, as if for the first time noting what they were doing. Then Duo's muscles clenched, fingers fisting within Heero's hair as he tugged him down for a ragged kiss. "This feeels...so good...the best..." He gasped against Heero's mouth, using the bed for leverage and thrusting upwards. His head fell back, mouth opening wide, teeth starkly white against the backdrop of his red tongue. "Harder...Aaahhh..."  
  
Heero obliged, bracing his arms against the pillow and pounding down, savoring the feeling of being enveloped by living flesh, so wet and warm around him, pulsing in a way he'd never imagined. His hips banged against Duo as he delved deeper, the rounded curves sliding against his lower abdomen firm and tense. He pulled his head back, opening his eyes and gazing resolutely into Duo's, feeling his orgasm washing up through his cock, so ready to fill the body that surrounded him. "Duo! Aahhh! I'm can't...Uhh..."  
  
The room was filled with a haze of sweaty passion, cries spiraling uncontrollably towards the ceiling. Duo could see the need filling Heero, the need to expend himself, and felt that same need rush through him. He ground down against the cock inside, merging so completely with Heero that he could feel the other boy's balls slap his ass in a swift spanking motion. "Yesss..." He hissed, tensing as his erection twitched, a spattering of cum covering his stomach in stickiness. He moaned as it tightened the muscles that gripped Heero inside of him, milking the wild haired boy's arousal, forcing his seed to spill inside of him.  
  
Heero's suddenly ultra-sensitized shaft sent signals to his brain as he drenched the rippling muscles that clenched around him. He managed a few more thrusts, nearly sobbing at the magnitude of pleasure he felt, his fingers marking the smooth hips they held as his hands clenched involuntarily at them. "Duo..."  
  
Duo smiled, slowly coming back down from the heights he'd spiraled to, he lifted his leg form Heero's shoulder, wrapping both around his waist and pulling him down against his chest. "My ass is sooo sticky..." He mumbled, and then giggled crazily, flexing briefly around the cock still embedded inside of him. "This is all your fault you know."  
  
"My fault?" Heero panted, lifting his head from Duo's shoulder, then noticing the smirk that covered those luscious lips. He bent down, stealing a kiss before wiggling his hips, and slowly sliding out of what he now knew to be paradise. "This is all your fault."  
  
"What? How can that possibly be?" Duo grinned, sitting up and swaying. "You started it."  
  
"Did not, you did." Heero grabbed up the toys, padding to the bathroom within the room they shared and dumping them into the sink. "You're the one that was hungry." He turned, meeting Duo's sparkling eyes and laughing quietly at the statement on the other boy's face.  
  
Duo's mouth hung up slightly, and then he shut it, a quick grin spreading across his lips. "You know...I'm still hungry...open up that junk food drawer."  
  
"Heyyy, that's my stash!" Heero grabbed Duo around the waist as he stumbled for the drawer, drawing the squirming body back against his chest. "I thought for sure you'd be all filled up by now anyway..." He snickered, tugging open the drawer and letting Duo nab some chips. "Besides, you have to pay for those you know."  
  
"Whhhaat?" Duo ripped open the bag, staggering back to the bed with Heero still wrapped around him and falling onto it in a content heap. "Uh uh, how about a chip?"  
  
"Does this mean..." Heero's voice was suddenly serious, and Duo turned around, taking in the soft look on his face. His mouth curved, and he slid a chip over Heero's lips, openly grinning as it was eaten and his fingers licked afterwards.  
  
"Mhm, I think so..." He nodded, leaning forward and nuzzling some neck. "I guess I was just hungry for _you_ all along."  
  
"Well in that case... let's have some dinner."

And as a nice cliché phrase... they lived happily ever after...  
  
end


End file.
